


The Start Of Something Wonderful

by SamuelJames



Series: A Loving Dominant [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor falls at work but is attended to by the military Captain he's been crushing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** The Start Of Something Wonderful_   
>  _**Pairing:** Tom Ryan/Connor Temple_   
>  _**Rating** : PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Connor falls at work but is attended to by the military Captain he's been crushing on._   
>  _**Notes:** Takes place in series 1 some time after episode 2._   
>  _**Kink Note** : None in this part but subsequent parts have them exploring a Dom/sub relationship._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Connor somehow misses the bottom step completely and stumbles, twisting his ankle and sending his files flying across the floor.

"Need a hand?"

Connor looks up to see Tom Ryan extending his hand which Connor gratefully takes. He tentatively puts some weight on his ankle. "Nope, not a good plan."

Tom helps him sit down.

"I'll get an ice-pack and a bandage. Might be a sprain. Basic treatment; rest, ice, compression and elevation."

"I'll block the stairs."

"Hardly. Stay put."

"Yes, sir."

A blush creeps up his neck, the words having escaped without the intended jokey tone. Trust him to literally throw himself at his crush's feet. Connor rotates his ankle experimentally and winces, it's sore but not excruciatingly so. Tom returns quickly and takes out the gel pack, snapping the disk inside it.

"It'll drop to temp quickly."

"Thanks again. You'd think I could handle stairs by now, such a stupid fall."

Tom crouches down and starts opening Connor's boot. "Connor, you've studied the creatures we're encountering, have ideas on tracking them and what to do. I love my job and I'm good at it but I couldn't tell my soldiers which dino would like them as a snack or decipher your notes if my life depended on it."

Connor smiles, "bad handwriting."

"Do you always do that? The self-deprecation."

"Best to beat the bullies to it."

"I'm not..."

"Oh God, no. I didn't mean you. An old habit I didn't manage to leave behind in school."

"Don't keep doing their job for them all these years later. You are so clever, Connor." 

Connor doesn't know how to respond. He half wishes Tom would leave him to it. Instead the gorgeous soldier props up Connor's foot on one of his knees cradling Connor's foot in his strong hand. Tom breaks the silence.

"Your sketch looked like a modified walkie-talkie shape, some sort of hand-held device?"

"Yeah for inputting anomaly data; the size of it, how long it's open, creature incursions etc. We need to track the frequency and keep trying to find a pattern to it all. I was going to show it to Professor Cutter and get his input."

"If we could foresee where they'd open, we'd have a fighting chance. At the moment I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I'm in some sort of Jurassic Park scenario."

Just then their sarcastic boss appears. "Captain Ryan, when you've finished proposing I need yesterday's incident report."

Tom nods, "I'll find you later when I've finished helping Connor."

Lester leaves them be thankfully.

"I could prop my foot up on a chair or something."

"Yes but let him wait. I do have to polish my report a bit. His critique of the last one was like being back in school." Tom smiles at him, "Connor, could I take you to dinner some time?"

"Me? Yeah. I'd like that."

"You might even get me on my knees again."

Connor grins, suddenly grateful for his stumble on the stairs.


End file.
